Summer Loving
by Serena Guzman
Summary: Santana has always been different and a loner. Even her parents keep their distance. But then she meets Brittany on one of their annual vacations and they hit it off right away. WARNING inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Santana had always been different and her parents were grossed out by her. But then on their annual month long vacation, Santana meets Brittany who loves everything about her. Sexy times! G!P Santana.**

When I was little my parents sat me down and told me to stay away from people.

At first I didn't know why but as I got older, I understood why they'd done it.

The only problem was that they were scared of what I was and they pulled away from me as I grew up.

I never really had any friends but I didn't really care. I was a loner anyway.

"Santana!"

My mom's voice startled me and I glared at her.

"What?" I snapped.

Because my parents took me away from Lima every year, I tried to be nice to them but I hardly ever spoke to them.

"We're here. You have a month to...you know, do what you will."

"Thanks," I said. I got out of the car and took out my suitcase.

It was huge and I had trouble getting it to the house but that was why they had parked close to it so that I didn't have to struggle too long.

They had gotten me a beach house all by myself while theirs was a couple of houses further along. That way they weren't confronted with me all the time.

In my opinion that was an awesome agreement.

"See you around," I said.

My mom rolled her eyes before I could turn around and I grinned when I walked toward the door. I probably took that eye-roll from her – it was a Lopez signature move.

* * *

><p>With a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom, the beach house was as simple as they came but I never cared much about where I stayed.<p>

Most of the time I would be out on the beach getting a tan.

My parents didn't really know that I didn't do much but hang out around the house though. I usually only went clubbing a couple of times in those four weeks that they took me out of Lima.

Because I didn't have many friends and I didn't want anyone in Lima finding out about me and my differentness, I hardly ever had sex. I'd never had a girlfriend.

I'd been out for years. My parents had never really shown that they cared. Other people though, still looked at me like I was the devil himself.

* * *

><p>I put my clothes away, taking my time and listening to some music and singing along.<p>

After I was done putting my clothes away, I took the bottle of whiskey I had brought and sat down outside, a glass in my hand.

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was hot overhead but people were still laying on the beach and kids were still playing.

With my headphones on I slowly sipped the honey whiskey and watched the people on the beach.

It always comforted me.

It took me a moment to realize someone was standing at the first step up to the patio and I looked up while I took out my ear buds.

But instead of it being one of the little kids, it was a girl that looked about my age.

"Hey. Did you just arrive?"

"Yep." I watched her as she slowly sat down and I took a moment longer to look at her long, blonde hair and amazing blue eyes before I added, "Staying here for a couple of weeks."

"Sounds good. I'm Brittany by the way," the girl held out her hand.

"Santana," I said shaking her hand.

"Brittany!"

I looked up to see a little girl standing a couple of feet away glaring at Brittany. She was a miniature of the girl standing in front of me and I grinned.

"Your sister is calling you," I said. "You better go. I'll see you around."

"Yea, I should...see you around Santana."

She looked at me a little longer than necessary and then seemingly reluctantly stood and made her way back to her sister.

* * *

><p>Later that night I sat outside, enjoying the cooled down air and sipping some more honey whiskey.<p>

Normally I wouldn't even bother with a drink because I didn't care much for the feelings I got when I was drunk or even buzzed. But tonight I felt like drinking.

I already had a nice buzz going when Brittany stumbled onto my patio and sat down next to me.

She had a bottle of licor 43 in one hand while she had a glass filled with it in the other.

"Hey Brittany."

"Can I join you?"

"You already did...but sure," I said with a grin.

She smirked at me and took another sip of her drink and then I realized that she was probably just as buzzed, if not more, as I was.

"So what did you do all day?"

"I watched people," I said. "I'm a people watcher and especially on a beach. It's just awesome to see all these kids play and stuff you know?"

"Yea," she nodded her head. "I do know. I love kids."

I felt a spatter on my arm and looked up.

"It's gonna rain." Just as I said it it started raining and hard. I pulled Brittany up and led her inside.

"My bottle!"

I looked outside and saw that both of the bottles were still standing outside and I sighed and quickly got them.

"Here you go," I said. "You can stay here until the rain lets up."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>The rain didn't let up soon like I'd expected.<p>

So we sat inside, listened to music and drank together while we talked.

I was surprised at how easy going Brittany was and how I felt when I was around her. I felt like I could take on the world.

But then Brittany leaned against me and I could feel the throbbing starting so fast it surprised and shocked me.

"Um...I um..."

I hadn't been prepared and when it happened it was too late.

"What?"

Brittany looked down and widened her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I jumped up and turned around so that she couldn't see anything.

"Wait," she stood and stumbled a bit. "What's that?"

She stretched out her hand to touch but I jumped back.

"Don't." I could feel my eyes burning and I groaned when the throbbing only intensified.

"But...is that...what I think it is? Is it real?"

"Fuck...yes it's real, I have a real dick." I bit my lip harder than intended and I could taste blood. "Now you can run away like the rest of the people who know!"

Brittany stood there watching me for a moment.

And then she stepped forward and kissed me.

She pressed her body against me and I felt my dick twitch.

"I think it's hot." She reached down and I made a move to pull away, so she stopped. "I mean, it's not...you don't see something like this every day."

"I know," I gritted out.

"Are you a virgin? Because you...you seem..."

"I'm not! It's just...people usually walk away. They get scared. I don't want anyone to know, you know?"

"Is that why you get a house all to yourself?" she asked, her body still pressed against mine.

"Part of it is," I said.

She kissed me again and this time she pushed me toward the couch. I fell down backward onto the couch and she straddled me.

"I think it's hot...I think that...you're super hot."

I moaned into her mouth as she kissed me and then she started grinding into my.

"Fuck."

She pulled back a little and I licked my lips.

"I kind of...you know...want to feel you," she said. She was blushing and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

Normally, I'd be the one initiating something and now, it being the other way around, was kind of hot.

"Yea?"

"Yea, I want to see you...taste you...touch you..."

* * *

><p>I took a split second decision.<p>

Did I want this? Hell yes.

Was I afraid what might happen afterward? Damn right.

But I wanted this so bad that I couldn't really think about what would happen afterward. The alcohol didn't help either.

"Are you sure you want this Britt?"

At the nickname her eyes shone bright.

"Yes, I'm sure."

I stood with her still straddling my hips and even though it was hard to carry her, I did all the way to the bedroom.

After slowly lowering her onto the bed I lay down on top of her and kissed her neck. She moaned and I could feel the vibration of it against my lips.

She tried pulling off my shirt and so I helped her by lifting my arms. She stared at my breasts for a while before reaching out and touching them.

"Are they real?"

I nodded my head and helped her take off her shirt.

I didn't bother asking her anything but I latched on to one of her nipples, making her squirm.

She arched her back into me and sighed as I moved to the other nipple.

"You taste so sweet," I said when I pulled back. I smacked my lips and she chuckled.

"Thanks."

Things moved quicker then. Before I knew it, we were both naked and she was staring at me. My dick, at full attention and throbbing, had her attention and now it was easier for me, because I knew she was okay with it.

Though, to be honest, I was still self conscious about it.

"Did you know that you're just...beautiful?"

I shrugged. "I mean, I know that I am a looker. I have a good face, but my body..."

"No, I don't even mean your face. Though you are sexy as hell. But...you are beautiful all around," she said with a smile.

She pulled me toward her and then on top of her. At the feeling of her skin against me I moaned and I could feel precum dripping out of me.

I'd never been so turned on in my entire life.

"Fuck."

"Yes, that's what we're doing," Brittany said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and kissed her again.

She reached her hand down and touched my dick between our bodies and my hips jerked forward in her hand.

Brittany was a tease. She jerked me to that point just before an orgasm and then stopped.

"Ungh."

"I want you to come inside me."

I didn't think twice about it.

I leaned down, reached my hand between us and rubbed her clit. I didn't think she expected me to do that and she jerked against my hand. I rubbed her to an orgasm and when she came she arched her hips and screamed out my name.

"Wow," she said. "I didn't expect that."

I grinned and kissed her slowly.

I positioned my dick in front of her opening and slowly pushed forward while her breathing slowed.

But her breathing sped up right away when I lifted her legs up on my shoulders and pushed in all the way, hitting her G-spot perfectly.

"Oh god! Oh god!"

I thrust my hips forward in a steady rhythm and sometimes when I could feel my orgasm building I slowed.

It was no use though, I wouldn't last long because she was so tight around me and she made the most amazing sounds as I moved inside of her.

"Oh fuck," I muttered. I rubbed her clit again, wishing I could do more to make her orgasm come faster but I couldn't.

"I-I'm...oh fuck Santana!" Brittany screamed out as she came and with two or three hard thrusts I came too, jerking my hips as I rode out my orgasm.

I stayed inside of her until I softened and then I lay down beside her. Her legs fell slack on the bed and I smiled.

"I think you've always picked the wrong guys if you didn't even expect me to get you off at least once," I said.

"Hmm." I looked at her and noticed that she had her eyes closed and looked close to sleeping.

For a moment I tried to think of a way to arrange her so that I could pull the covers over her but she didn't seem cold and I could always get a blanket.

"You wanna sleep? Need a blanket?" I asked softly. She nodded her head and then shook it and I grinned as I lay back down.

This vacation looked better than it had a couple of hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up alone and hot.

Getting out of bed was the easy part. But getting dressed, it was a disaster. I was hot and sticky right after my shower and I realized that I hadn't turned on the air conditioner last night.

So when I was finally dressed and had turned on the air conditioner, I ate some breakfast.

I wondered why Brittany left.

But then again, a girl with a dick was something pretty intense to find out and I was surprised that she actually stayed and even wanted to have sex with me.

It had been pretty intense. It had been really nice.

I wasn't a virgin. I mean, I'd had sex before. Mostly with girls who were turned on by my dick and that was mostly because they were wasted and wouldn't even remember the next day.

But Brittany hadn't been wasted – maybe a little tipsy – and it made me wonder what would happen next.

* * *

><p>After I'd cooled down a bit I worked myself into my bikini – which, with my dick was always a struggle – and made my way outside.<p>

The sun was burning hot already and I lay on the sun bed on the patio.

My music was softly playing so that I wouldn't disturb the neighbors and with my sunglasses on, I checked my messages.

Of course, I didn't have any. But I didn't mind.

So I played a game.

And as I played the game, which I kept losing, I thought of Brittany and her reaction to finding out about my secret last night.

It had been pretty cool to see how she reacted but the fact that she left while I was sleeping was throwing me off.

And the wait was killing me.

The house next to me where she was staying was silent and not even her little sister was playing out on the beach yet.

When my phone rang I frowned and answered without looking at the caller id.

"Santana, do you need anything?"

"I'd actually like a car so I can get some stuff," I said when I heard it was my mother.

"Okay...come get ours."

"Um...you sure?" I asked. I was surprised by the offer and even more surprised by the call.

"If you really need your own car, I will go with you to the shop and buy you a car. It won't be expensive because your dad doesn't have a lot of money on his account," she said. I knew she meant his savings account he used for vacations like this. I thought about her offer for a moment and then grinned.

Why not use this opportunity to finally get my own car?

"Awesome, I'll come get you," I said.

They had actually never offered to buy me a car yet but I wasn't going to let this one slide. Even if it was going to be a cheap car.

So I hurried to get dressed and made my way over to my parents' beach house.

* * *

><p>I wasn't spoiled. Not by a long shot.<p>

They gave me what I needed and on vacations like these they gave me just that little bit extra. Sure, I had a credit card that they payed for and I could buy whatever I wanted – with limits of course. But I hardly ever used all of the money that they gave me and I had saved up quite a bit of money.

I wouldn't tell my parents that.

But because I had money in the bank I knew that I was going to be able to do whatever I wanted with myself when I went to college.

They said that they would pay my study but they never talked about paying anything else so I was preparing for the worst.

So when my mom told me that I could pick out a car and then told me the amount of money I was allowed to spend I was surprised. Not a lot? I could buy three of the cars that I wanted with it.

She in turn was surprised that I picked out a pretty cheap car. But she never said anything and paid for it.

My mother left pretty quickly after everything was done and paid for, so I had the day to myself again.

* * *

><p>The Kia Forte LX, complete with everything I could think of to add, was perfect.<p>

It was new and I loved the smell of new cars.

Now, I would finally be able to get around without having to ask my parents for their car. And I loved it.

So after I'd done some much needed food shopping I went back to the beach house and took off my clothes. I had kept my bikini on under my clothes because it wasn't easy to get the compression shorts on. And because I needed some sun fast.

* * *

><p>It was way later in the day when the neighbors came home and I finally understood why it had been so quiet there. I kind of got excited when I saw Brittany but I was so good at hiding and keeping my emotions in check that I acted like I didn't see her.<p>

I wasn't so lucky though because just ten minutes later she walked onto my patio and sat down next to me.

"So...I wanted to apologize for sneaking out on you without leaving a note or anything," she said softly.

"It's fine," I said. I didn't feel like showing her anything of my feelings, or showing her that when I woke up I felt kind of hurt that she left without saying anything.

"It's not. And I hope you can forgive me. It had nothing to do with you...my parents had told me that we'd go out for the day," she said.

"Like I said, it's fine," I said little gentler now. I sat up and watched her as she watched me. "I'm used to girls leaving without saying anything."

She gritted her teeth and sighed.

"I didn't want to leave you though."

"You didn't?"

"No...I felt so bad when I left this morning. But I could still say that I just fell asleep on the beach you know? After the rain let up..."

"And you couldn't if you showed up later?"

"Well, no. They'd have seen me leave your place, it would've caused trouble not only for me but for you too."

"Right," I said. I lay back down and closed my eyes, feeling a little better. "Okay then," I muttered.

"Are we okay? Can we still hang out? I really, really enjoyed hanging out and stuff last night," Brittany said. There was something in her voice that made me look at her and I could see the sweet grin on her face.

"Me too," I said. I could feel my cheeks heating up and I bit my lip. "I thought you decided that you didn't want...anything to do with me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a freak...and you left so I didn't know what else to think."

"I don't think you're a freak." She looked and sounded surprised that I would think something like that and it made me feel all warm inside.

"Good."

"San, I mean it okay? I told you last night it was hot and I meant that...I mean, you really know how to use it and I can't say that for a lot of guys," she said with a wink.

I chuckled a little embarrassed that she would bring that up. "Yea...well, I read up on stuff you know?"

"You do? What do you read up on?" she asked scooting a little closer.

"How to...um...how to get girls off...you know?"

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"What else, San?" she looked so into it that I smiled flirtingly.

"If you feel up to it I can show you sometime...I have enough information that I can try a hundred different things on..." I trailed off, losing my bravery.

"Me?" she asked. I nodded my head weakly and she smirked. "I'll come over tonight and you can show me."

She stood and pressed a kiss on my cheek before walking away. I was looking forward way too much to later.

* * *

><p>I set the mood.<p>

I didn't want her to think I was going to woo her but a little romance was never a bad thing.

For whatever reason I had bought candles earlier so I put them down around the house and lit them. While I waited for Brittany I got out my toys.

Even though I hardly had sex outside of the trips I made with my parents I had a couple of toys to get the girls I slept with off before I actually did something about my own arousal. They usually liked that and I just hoped that Brittany did too.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see her standing in the doorway. She looked radiant in her tank top and shorts.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

It was already darkening outside and I smiled at her, her hair shimmering in the candle light.

"Hi."

She looked around and smiled really bright at the sight of the candles all around.

"You really put some effort into this," she said.

"Well, I have to put them out later...before we go...you know? But yea, I thought it would be nice."

"It's awesome," she moved forward and I could see that she was flushed.

"Um...do you want anything to drink?" I asked.

I felt so nervous that I couldn't even think straight and Brittany's presence was intoxicating.

"Juice?"

I nodded and hurried into the kitchen. I needed to get myself together. All that research I'd done to make sure I knew how to get a girl off, it told me to make sure that she felt wanted and the way that I was acting, it wasn't doing that.

So after I'd poured both of us a glass of juice I walked back, my nerves somewhat calmer and my hands steady.

"Here you go," I rasped. She looked up at my with a sweet smile and took the glass.

"So how was your day?"

The question caught me off guard but I gestured for her to sit down and then sat down next to her.

"It was okay. I mean, considering that I got a new car," I said with a smile.

"You got a new car?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Um...yea. My mom thought it was time because she was sick of having me borrow theirs."

It was almost the truth.

* * *

><p>I leaned closer and slowly kissed Brittany. She moaned into the kiss and I stood, never breaking the kiss, and helped her up.<p>

We had been talking for long enough and it was time to show her what I could do to give her the most pleasure.

She followed me without hesitation and when we got to the bedroom, I pulled away from her. She moaned again.

"Take off your clothes baby and let me show you what I can do for you," I muttered.

She smiled at me and did as she was told.

"Now what?" she asked me when she was standing naked in front of me.

"Lay down, relax," I told her gently. She looked like she was getting nervous and I needed her to know that I wouldn't hurt her or do anything she didn't want. So when she was on the bed I took off my clothes, something I hardly ever did in front of anyone and lay down next to her.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous all of a sudden."

"Anticipation kills, baby. Brittany, look at me," I said softly. When she did I smiled at her. "Don't worry okay? If you don't want to do this, we can just stop. And I promise I won't hurt you."

"But what about you?" she asked, looking down at my rock hard dick.

"Tonight is about you," I told her.

She nodded her head and lay back down, taking a deep breath.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I started small. Kissing her body and blowing air onto her wet skin. I asked her to roll on her side for a moment and teased her back. She was shaking by the time that my hand found her clit and rubbed, a method I'd perfected by making sure I'd get the girl off before I got what I needed. She came within two minutes and she was shaking all the way through.<p>

Then I moved down her body and pushed my tongue against her clit. She was soaking now, dripping onto the sheets but I didn't care. I made sure to stop it from dripping onto the bed though by licking up whatever I could. She moaned and pushed into my mouth and I moved one hand up to play with her nipple while my other hand moved down her leg, and then up, and then found her pussy.

"Ungh!" She exclaimed when I pushed one finger inside of her. She didn't seem to react much to the nipple stimulation so I pulled my hand back slowly, ghosting my fingertips over her skin. I could feel the muscles tense and I knew I was in the right place. So I occasionally ran my hand really lightly over her stomach. "Santana!"

I kept going when she came into my mouth and around my fingers, now using different methods. Three methods and three orgasms later, she fell back on the bed and shook her head.

"No more...please?"

I moved up her body and smiled at her.

"Was that...good enough for you?" I asked.

"It was amazing," she muttered. "So amazing."

When she fell asleep I covered her up and pulled on some shorts. I was rock hard but I didn't want to do anything about it with Brittany sleeping in my bed so I just lay down next to her and forced my body to calm down and my mind to give me something to think about that would help me sleep.

I fell asleep hours later with Brittany still on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

It took me a little while to remember what happened and why it felt like there was something on my chest.

There was _someone_ on my chest though and when I opened my eyes I could see the blonde hair and the pale face so close to mine.

It kind of felt good waking up with someone and I closed my eyes again.

Because it hardly ever happened that a girl stayed over – or that I stayed over – it was also kind of weird.

I'd boasted about my prowess last night. As if I knew how to pleasure someone and had done it a million times. But in reality I'd never taken much time to get the girl more than one orgasm so that she wouldn't think that I didn't think about her. It had always been easy to get them to think that I was only there for their pleasure because I said the right thing and made them come _before _me.

In fact, I'd never made a girl come more than once and then _not _do something about my own arousal.

Just thinking about it made me hard again and I swallowed thickly.

I didn't want to wake Brittany up. At least not because I wanted to fuck.

So I forced myself to think of other things. About what I wanted to do for four weeks alone. About Brittany even though I shouldn't. About going back home and not seeing her anymore.

She had gotten under my skin within a couple of days and it made me feel strange. That shouldn't have happened but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Morning." Her voice startled me out of my thoughts and I looked down again, straight into her blue eyes.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Were you awake long?" she asked.

"Nah..."

I shifted under her weight, her voice not helping with my morning wood and she frowned at me until she realized.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling embarrassed.

She just grinned at me and before I knew it, she placed her hand over my boxers and gently squeezed my dick.

"We can do something about this, right?" she asked sweetly before she kissed me long and hard. I hummed against her lips and she straddled my hips without breaking the kiss. She was still naked and even without doing anything I could _feel _her wetness on my thigh and I moaned. She smiled and pulled back from the kiss. "You should take off those boxers..."

She lay on her side next to me and I quickly took off my boxers. My dick slapped against my stomach but I didn't wait until she straddled me again, I rolled on top of her and kissed her again. After a little while of kissing I felt her hand wrapping around my dick and I pulled back. "I love kissing you."

She smiled and jerked her hand. My hips jerked forward.

"You're so hot," she muttered. She pulled me down on top of her and wrapped her legs around my hips. When she pushed her hips forward, my hips jerked again and the tip of my dick hit her clit. She moaned, louder than I'd expected. It was an amazing sound and it vibrated through my body. "I need you inside of me _now _Santana." She pulled me against her even more and I looked down at her to see the need in her eyes.

I pushed into her and closed my eyes at the feeling of her walls clenching around me. The tightness of her felt so good that it took me a moment to calm down so that I could keep it up for a little while and she moaned. Her legs, wrapped around me, pulled me closer and I started moving slowly. She urged me on with her legs and her arms though and I leaned a little to the side and rubbed her clit, circling around her clit and pushing into her harder every thrust.

In the end though, she came twice before I allowed myself to come. I wanted her to feel pleasure like no other and I wanted to be the one giving it to her. After her second orgasm though she did all kinds of things like clenching her walls and moaning, touching my balls. Not before long I could feel the orgasm coming and I let it come, my hips jerking involuntarily into hers and it felt so good. She grinned at me when it had passed and I lay down with my dick still inside her but my head next to her.

"You're pretty good at that," she muttered.

"At what?" I asked.

"Making someone come..."

"I try." I smirked at her and she chuckled.

"So what's next? What are you doing today?"

I thought about her question for a moment and shrugged. "I usually don't make plans when I'm on vacation."

"We're pretty close to Orlando...you should go to one of the parks there," she said with a smile. She looked like a little kid, she was that excited.

"I might...but for now I'm enjoying the beach here. Hey you could totally come with if you want," I said.

"I don't have the money for it," she said sadly.

"Well...I have money," I said softly.

"No, I wouldn't want you paying for me," she said shaking her head.

"If you decide you want to come with, just tell me okay? I don't mind paying. I get like way too much allowance."

She shook her head with a smile and then took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"My parents are saving for a move. They decided that...before we left we needed some time to relax. So we're here for two weeks..."

"And how long were you here before I came here?"

"A couple of days," she replied. She looked at me and smiled. "But I don't live far from here so if you want we can still hang out."

I didn't want to admit that I'd love that. But I guessed she saw it in my face because she grinned at me and kissed me before she untangled her body from mine and sat up.

"You wanna take a shower?" I asked.

She turned her head to look at me and nodded her head. "Totally need a shower, I'm already hot and sticky from the heat."

"Yea..." I looked at her for a while and realized she was waiting for me. "Oh...you can go first. I'll make breakfast for you," I said.

"Oh, okay, that's awesome!"

* * *

><p>"Your shower is way better you know that?"<p>

I turned and looked at her and smiled.

"Not even possible," I said.

She grinned and stood beside me. She smelled like coconut and I took a deep breath.

"What are you making?"

"Scrambled eggs," I said. "Waffles." I made a face. "I mean it's not much but I thought you could use some."

"Sounds great." She set the table for the both of us and I put the food on the plates. "We're a great team."

"Looks like it," I said with a smile. I felt good, my stomach full of butterflies as she looked at me with something that I'd never seen before. I couldn't place it either. But it felt really good to see it in her eyes.

* * *

><p>I took a shower after she left. The day dragged on slowly because Brittany had to go somewhere with her parents. They had saved up enough to take them to some nice places and Brittany didn't want to miss a thing because she had said that she didn't think much would be available when they moved.<p>

But she came over later that night and then the night after that and soon, a week had gone by and I wasn't looking forward to Brittany leaving.

"Four days, San. And if you want to hang out, I'm still going to be here for another month."

"I know," I said, taking a deep breath and enjoying the smell of her hair. "We could take a day and go to Disney or something."

She turned and looked up at me and smiled. "We could. But I already told you I don't have money for it."

"And I told you that...I kind of have enough money."

"But it's yours, San. I don't want to take your money," she said.

"You're not taking it, I'm offering. And I want to give you something before you have to leave. You know it's going to be harder to meet up unless you stay here with me and I know you won't do that."

"San..."

"Hey, I'm not trying to guilt trip you into staying. I'm just saying I can pay for you to come with me and if you want to pay me back you can find a way that doesn't involve money, okay?"

She thought about that for a while and then looked up, mischief in her eyes.

"I can do that. Deal, we'll go to Disney or something and I'll pay you back," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

I waited outside for Brittany the next morning.

The beach was already filled with people who wanted to be early so they could have a spot to tan.

But Brittany didn't show up.

Instead, her sister came running out of the house and made her way over to me.

She was blushing and I smiled at her even though I felt a little awkward. I had always felt awkward with kids.

"Hey," I said.

"Britt said to come tell you that she wasn't able to make it," the little girl said, "because she got sick last night and hasn't stopped being sick yet..."

I looked at the little girl as she made a face. It was kind of funny but I felt my heart sink when I realized what she was saying.

"Oh, okay," I said with a smile. "That's too bad. Tell her to feel better for me?"

"Okay," she said. She hurried back to the house and I sat staring at the sea.

I felt lucky that I hadn't paid for tickets yet and while I wished I had something to do today, I didn't really blame Brittany for anything. I mean, sick is sick, right? Even though for a split second I thought that she might have faked it so that she didn't have to spend my money.

* * *

><p>I spent most of the morning listening to music while I sat out on the patio but I wanted to do something. I had all that energy stored to make sure I had fun at Disney but now that I wasn't going there, I wanted something to let the energy out.<p>

So I got in my car and drove around for a while, looking for something to do. The fact was that being alone made things less fun and so by the time that I found a hundred new things to do, I simply drove myself to a hotel and went inside. I got a room, so that I didn't have to drive home, and then went to sit at the bar and drank. I didn't stop when my conscious urged me to stop but I went on.

"Hey there beautiful," a woman's voice sounded next to me and I looked up. I wasn't drunk but I was sure that if I went on even longer I would be so I smiled at the woman.

"Hey there," I said.

"What are you doing all alone?"

"Um...just enjoying some quality time...if you want you can join me. Want a drink?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. "I'll have what you're having." And so I ordered another one for me, and one for the woman.

"I'm Santana."

"Lexie."

"Nice to meet you Lexie."

And that was how, while I should've been home with Britt, I was sitting out here with a beautiful woman.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with my head pounding and Lexie sleeping next to me. I sighed and quickly got dressed. This was something I was used to, and hadn't missed at all this summer break. It was a mess, I was a mess for sleeping with this woman. It made me angry and I felt like I cheated on Brittany.<p>

But we never had any talk about what we were. Right? I could do whatever I wanted. Right?

No.

I quickly wrote a note for Lexie. I wasn't sure what time I had to check out but I didn't want to wake her up. She'd had a rough couple of days but that was all I knew about her. She had something that she knew about me that no one else did and it sometimes made me a little nervous after these encounters. But soon I'd shake it off because like Lexie, most girls would be drunk enough not to realize it.

As I got to the reception of the hotel I pushed my sunglasses on my head. I checked out and made my way to my car. Even though my head was hurting and I knew I needed something to eat, I got on the road and decided to find something to eat later.

Only later came sooner than I thought and had hoped when my stomach growled and I got distracted. So I stopped at an IHOP and devoured a plate of pancakes. I drank a couple of cups of coffee and then went on my way again, getting a bottle of water on the way home.

As it turned out, I got pretty far away and it took me a couple of hours to get back. Because I had been driving around aimlessly I hadn't even realized how far from the beach it was. It just made me grateful that I hadn't been one of those people who drink before noon and made a fool of themselves later. I don't even think I was that drunk because I'd been able to give Lexie something she wanted. And I remembered everything.

When I got back it was well in the morning but I was still tired. I needed a shower first, but I planned to lay outside in the sun for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The shower helped immensely. After the breakfast and the coffee I had felt better but that shower made me feel like new.<p>

Being able to do whatever I wanted without my parents telling me what to do or what not to do, was heaven. I mean, who wouldn't want that? I felt like I was living alone, except my parents paid for everything. I kind of enjoyed it. Mostly. Because I was always alone and sometimes, I just wanted someone around to talk to and to have fun with.

When Brittany went back home I would be alone again. And I felt so guilty for having slept with someone else that I felt sick thinking about it. I felt sick thinking about Brittany, her sweetness and her honesty. Her acceptance.

"What are you thinking about?"

I sat up quickly, almost bumping heads with Brittany as she leaned over me.

"Oh."

Brittany smiled and sat down next to me. She watched me for a while like that and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"I came over last night but you weren't here," she said.

"I was out. I see you feel better."

"Yea...my mom said it was a stomach bug. It only lasted through the morning and then I just slept. But when I woke up I wanted to see you and you weren't here so I thought I'd try it now."

"You could see me here," I said. I smiled regardless of my feelings and she grinned at me.

"Yea, that too." When I didn't say anything she sighed. "Where'd you go yesterday?"

"Um...I don't remember where it was...but I was at some bar and ended up staying at a hotel so that I wouldn't be on the road drunk." I left out the part about sleeping with Lexie and enjoying it. I mean, of course I'd enjoyed it but I didn't want Brittany to know any of that so I skipped over that. "And then I woke up and drove back this morning."

"Oh...okay." She looked disappointed and I raised my eyebrows at her questioningly. "I just wished we could've gone to Disney. But we're actually leaving today because now my sister is sick and she wants to go home."

"Oh, that sucks."

My heart sank and I sighed. I wished I could say something with a little more feeling but this always happened. I always took so much distance that I seemed cold and I could see Brittany's confusion.

"Yea. She feels that bad, and my mom said we'd go home so they are packing up everything. I never unpacked so I am done."

"So you're leaving soon?"

"Yea."

"Okay."

Brittany stayed for a moment longer until she realized that I wasn't going to say anything more and then she stood to her feet. "Well, thanks for the last couple of weeks. I really enjoyed my time with you."

"Me too."

She made her way back to her beach house for the last time and I sighed. I should've done more.

* * *

><p>After Brittany left everything seemed dull and boring.<p>

I still had two weeks of vacation but I just wanted to go home so I told my parents. They were surprised to hear that but they could still get back the money for the last two weeks that they were supposed to have the house and they told me to keep the house clean when I got home. They would stay behind because they needed the vacation as much as I did.

That was how I left pretty quickly after Brittany had left.

To be clear, it had been a couple of days. Two or three maybe, before I put everything in my car and drove home the sixteen hour drive.

* * *

><p>I took a little longer getting back. I crossed between the states and stopped regularly to enjoy the view. It was like a little road trip and I loved it.<p>

In the end, I didn't come home much earlier than my parents did but they didn't have to know that.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be a split POV chapter. Also, I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. You tell me?**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I got home two days before my parents did.<p>

They had taken a long road home but nothing like I did. I had spent almost two weeks on the road, enjoying my new car and the views.

I'd made it a point to take a lot of pictures and for the next two weeks I was working on them, editing them and organizing them on my computer. I spent a lot of time in my room alone, trying not to think about Brittany and failing miserably. She was on my mind every second of the day and I dreamt about her every night. I missed her.

But I was sure that she didn't miss me. She had friends and she had her family who loved her.

I, on the other hand, spent way too much time alone and I needed something to keep my mind occupied.

With another two months of summer break, I made it a point to spend some time out. I went to clubs and bars. I spent some time at the lake. Some of the boys tried to flirt with me but soon gave up when I didn't respond.

In the end, I made a friend.

Quinn Fabray had been top bitch at my school for years but surprisingly, had never been one of the people who shut me out. In fact, she had tried to make contact with me a couple of times but I didn't trust anything she did at school. Who knew if those people acted on her orders, right? But she set that straight pretty quickly.

When some of the girls on the cheer team pointed at me, she looked up and snapped something at them. She made her way over to me and sat down next to me.

"So I just want you to know I had nothing to do with anything those idiots did to you," she said as a greeting. I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Alright."

"What? Really?" she frowned in surprise.

"What do you want me to say? Get the fuck away from me?"

"I was expecting that before this...whatever it is."

It didn't take much and we actually didn't spend much time together but when we did, I enjoyed myself and Quinn seemed to feel the same way. She even told me that she didn't really have friends, because she was such a bitch at school. I opted not to comment on that but she knew what I was thinking and that was what made it so comfortable to be with her.

It was a good friendship though still fragile.

* * *

><p>With Quinn came Puck. Noah Puckerman was a man whore but he didn't mind me saying that which was why I said it pretty often. Teasing him became a sport and he enjoyed every minute of the attention I was giving him. But just like with Quinn it was comfortable and it was a friendship that within a couple of weeks. I began to cherish.<p>

Having friends somehow made things easier and the fact that they didn't care about the rumors going around about me was pretty awesome. They never asked if any of them were true and I never said anything about it.

"Fuck Lopez...where did you get all that money from?" Puck stood in my room staring at all the stuff I had. There was my iMac and my big flat screen. I had an awesome stereo and surround system and I used them often.

"My parents are suckers when it comes to spending money. I get an allowance that I can't even begin to spend so I save up." I turned on my computer and turned back to Puck. "It's not like it's better though. Sometimes I just wish they would you know, pay me some attention instead of giving me a new car or something."

"But you took the car."

"You would too. It's awesome to have a car for yourself. I don't have to beg to use theirs," I said. He nodded and grinned.

"You're just lucky."

"Sure, Puck."

"So when is Quinn coming? Are we still going to that party?"

"Fuck yea. I need to get my drink on!"

We had been waiting for this party for a week now. When Puck heard of it he told Quinn and me that we were coming whether we wanted or not and I actually wanted bad. Quinn had agreed to come only because these parties showed who was hot and who was not and she had an appearance to keep up. So I wasn't worried that she wouldn't show up.

"You didn't get out much before right?"

"Where's this going?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about this.

"I was just wondering because you go on these four week trips to god knows where, and then you always come back looking like sex...but you didn't this time."

I frowned at him. "How do you even know?"

"I'm not blind! I see you around and stuff. I always have. I kind of think those rumors you know, about you having something extra, are true and that's why you're such a loner. But I don't care about that," he said quickly. My heart sped up and my hands got clammy.

"Um...okay."

"Shit...forget I even said anything okay? Don't freak out!" He said. He held up his hands and stepped back but I felt weak. I sat down on my bed and shook my head.

"No. You're right the rumors are true but I just don't want anyone to know for sure you know?"

"Well you wouldn't say it was true by the way you're acting and what you're wearing so I think you're safe, Lopez. I won't say anything to anyone about this."

"Never, ever do that to me again okay? You almost gave me a heart attack. What if Quinn walked in hearing you say that?"

"I don't think she would care," Quinn said softly from the doorway. I moaned and actually felt lightheaded so I had to lean forward and put my head between my legs. "Hey, it's fine San. I already knew way before we started hanging out and I didn't care."

"How did you know?"

"I accidentally walked in on you when you were taking a shower after PE. I forgot something and I saw you...I never said anything to anyone though. I swear," she added. I nodded my head and sat up.

"This is so fucked up."

"It is but let's go," Puck said.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Britt, come on!"<p>

I hurried toward Tina who I'd only just met. Tina had immediately invited me to one of those start of a new school year parties. I never really cared for those but it would help me get to know some people before school started so that I wouldn't be alone.

The move to another town had been welcome especially after my two weeks with an awesome girl. I missed Santana but I was sure she didn't miss me. She had been so cold when I told her we were going home, that I wouldn't be surprised if she'd already found another girl.

I sighed and looked at Tina who was watching me intently.

"What?"

"N-nothing. I mean you just seem...distracted."

"I am. Things are changing too quickly," I said.

I was nervous. I didn't know why but I had a feeling something would happen tonight that would change everything. And everything had already changed when I found out I was pregnant with Santana's baby and then lost it the next day. I had been heartbroken even though I had no way of contacting Santana about any of it.

"It'll be fine Britt. Don't worry so much," Tina said as she walked into the house. I followed her into the crowd of people and looked around. It was packed with teens and I immediately felt claustrophobic.

"Tina! I'm going to go out back!" I yelled over the music and then before she could say anything I pushed through all the dancing people and made my way outside. There were only a couple of people outside and I felt like I could breathe again. It was like all the change in the past two months had made me sensitive to too many people together and I regretted agreeing to go to this party.

Tina walked out of the house with a drink in each hand and handed one to me. I took a tentative sip and sighed in relief when I realized it was water.

"Thanks."

"You looked like you were gonna faint."

"Felt like it."

We were both silent for a while and then she cleared her throat.

"I...Mike is waiting for me inside. I'll come back out in a little while okay?" She said. I nodded and she went back inside. I wasn't alone for long though.

"You okay?"

I looked up at the blonde standing in front of me and shrugged.

"I'll be fine."

"Good," she said. She sat down next to me and hummed a tune I didn't know. "I saw you running outside and I thought, who's this girl? So I figured why not check it out?"

"Brittany."

"Quinn."

"Is this your party?" I asked when she didn't say any more. She shook her head and smiled.

"It's of a friend of mine. Finn. He loves to throw these parties and gets chosen every year because you know, he's the quarterback." She sighed as if she disagreed with the choice. "It sucks that if you wanna be seen you gotta be here but otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"These parties bore me to death."

"Same here...a friend dragged me here." I took a gulp of my water and put the empty cup down on the ground. "I probably won't be staying long."

She nodded and I turned back to her. She had really pretty green eyes and her blonde hair was short, just over her shoulder. I liked it.

"I kind of dragged my friend here tonight. But she seems to be having fun...then again, she is super drunk."

"Yea?"

"She was drunk the moment we got here it seemed. But maybe that's because I don't know her very well yet. Been in the same class for years but we never actually talked until a while back." Quinn shrugged. "It's weird isn't it?"

"I don't know...I've always been easy friends with everyone. Maybe this girl was shy or something."

"Oh she's not...at all. She's just...different. People bully her for that but she never looked like she cared until this one day I was actually looking at her and I could see that she was affected by it."

"Right..." It made me think of what Santana had told me. And that surprised me because I hadn't been thinking about Santana while talking to Quinn which was a first. "I met someone like that at the beach, she was a loner and it was because she was different."

"Yea. I should go back inside...come on, join me for a drink and a dance, that way everyone has seen you and you can just go home," she stood and held out her hand. I looked at her for a moment and stood to my feet, letting her lead me inside. It was still way too crowded but I felt better having someone with me who knew all these people.

She led me to the living room and handed me a drink. I didn't know where she got it from but I took it and slowly sipped it. Again, I was surprised but happy to find that it was water instead of alcohol. I wasn't really a drinker and I didn't like it when people got drunk just for the feeling. But as Quinn sipped her drink I knew she was drinking something with alcohol. I could see it in her eyes how it clouded her even if it was just a tiny bit.

"Dance?" I asked. She nodded her head and pulled me in the middle of the dance floor...living room...and started dancing. I followed her lead at first but soon I enjoyed myself so much that I started really dancing. It was nice to dance, and I loved dancing – it was my life.

"You're good!"

"Thanks." I kept on dancing for a couple of minutes until I felt someone behind me and at first, I let them dance with me but then they stumbled forward and pushed me toward Quinn. "Hey!" I called before I turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>There's two ways this could go. I could finish it within maybe two chapters or go on...what do you think?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll keep going for a little while :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I never expected to see Santana here. I mean, maybe I should've. That kind of thing always happens right?<p>

She didn't stick around long enough for me to say something though, but she made a run for it and by the time that I had gotten over my shock of seeing her, I had lost sight of her and I knew it was useless to try to find her in the crowd that somehow managed to block every way out for me.

Quinn saw my struggle and she pushed through one side of the sea of people and pulled me with her. She didn't stop until we were outside and I felt like I could breathe again, but while I was catching my breath she had already pulled out her phone and was talking to someone heatedly.

When she hung up she grabbed my hand again and while we walked, she said, "Santana is meeting us. I got the feeling that you knew each other and she just confirmed it. We're gonna get to the bottom of this."

"Wait what?" I pulled my hand from hers but she was fast and she grabbed it again, this time holding tightly onto my hand. "Quinn, no. She was so cold to me those last hours...I don't want to bother her!"

"She was protecting herself Brittany. You met her, you slept with her and you got to know her. You should know better than to assume that it was because of you," Quinn said sternly as she navigated through the streets toward god knows where.

"Where are we going?" I asked when she pulled me around another corner. I could hold up a fast walk for a while but she seemed a bit out of breath. "Slow down Quinn."

"She told me to hurry...her place...she's at home alone...almost there."

I frowned but followed her nonetheless. I didn't like confrontation and I'd rather walk away from them than toward them but it seemed like I didn't have a choice. "Can you slow down for a second? You sound like you're gonna fall over."

"Here." She stopped and pointed to a huge house. I blinked and looked at Quinn. "I really should do something about my training. Coach is gonna kill me if I go to practice like this," she said after she had gotten her voice back. "Santana said she's waiting for us in the back. So let's go."

We made our way around the house a little slower and this time Quinn didn't even bother pulling me — I followed her willingly. From what Santana had told me her parents were stinking rich but I didn't think it was this bad. Compared to my home this looked like a castle.

"This is amazing," I said. Quinn shrugged but I was sure she'd had the same reaction when she first saw it. Or maybe she lived in the house next door, which was just as huge and so it wouldn't be as impressive.

When we got to the back Quinn pointed toward the guest house. The lights were on and I knew that Santana was in there.

"She lives in the guest house which is pretty cool...but considering the reason not so much," Quinn said. She knocked on the door and it opened almost right away. Santana looked like she had been crying and I felt bad for being the cause of that.

"Come in." She sounded raspy and even though it was a bad kind it kind of turned me on too. She didn't offer us anything to drink but I really wasn't thirsty. I was too nervous. Quinn though, went into the kitchen and came back with three bottles of water.

"Okay so as I understand you two met during your trip, San. You running away before you two talk is childish." Quinn frowned at Santana and a tear slipped down Santana's cheek. Now I felt even worse.

"You're making her cry Quinn. I'm sorry Santana," I said.

"It's the alcohol. I always cry when I drink too much," Santana snapped. I leaned back and frowned at her, hurt because of her tone of voice. "Sorry."

"Sheesh you two...what the fuck happened? San?"

"I...I don't know okay? She left and then I left. There's nothing else to it," Santana said.

"I have no idea what happened. She was different after she spent the night somewhere and I don't know...but it's cool, okay? We don't even have to hang out or anything. We could just leave it at that summer fling and act like we don't know each other...right?"

"Nope."

I glared at Quinn. "Then Santana should explain what happened because I don't remember anything going wrong."

"I slept with this chick while I was out that night and I felt like I cheated on you, okay? You happy now?"

It felt like a slap in the face and maybe that was why she'd blurted it out like that but I tried not to show anything to her as she glared at Quinn. I knew something had happened that night. She hadn't just been drinking but I just couldn't assume anything. Now that I knew, I could let that part rest. And suddenly I didn't feel so guilty for not being able to tell Santana about the pregnancy and the miscarriage.

"Brittany?" Quinn put her hand on my thigh and I looked at her for a moment

"Yep. I'm happy now," I said. My voice sounded emotionless and I cleared me throat. "Knowing is much better than guessing right?" I stood to my feet and walked outside. I knew I didn't have a reason to feel upset but I did and I didn't want to be around Santana feeling like I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did that make you feel better?" I asked glaring at Quinn.<p>

"No...it didn't. You're pretty messed up you know? Didn't you see the way she reacted? She likes you and you go and do something like that."

"I know, I'm a mess and I hurt her. But I didn't plan on telling her anything. Hell, I didn't plan on her moving here of all places." I stood to my feet. "Don't follow me. I'm going to talk to her without your interference."

I walked outside and almost bumped into Brittany who had seemed to stop right outside the house.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to block your exit."

"Britt...I'm sorry okay? I know I was out of line and I'm sorry for hurting you and upsetting you," I said quickly. Apologizing wasn't my strong suit and I didn't want to mess things up any more than I already had.

"Things happen. Life goes on," she said. It hurt me that she acted like she didn't care but I deserved that. "You fucked up but you and I both didn't expect to see each other ever again so I get it." She turned to look at me and that's when I saw the tears.

"I fucked up majorly, and I want to make it up to you...will you let me?" I asked. I took a step closer and she sighed.

"There are some things that I need to tell you about. And I'm not sure you're going to like it. So will you hear me out and then say if you still want to try being friends?"

"Okay." I watched her for a moment as she took a deep breath.

"I um...I had a miscarriage."

I stared at her trying to give the words a place. I pointed to her and then to me wordlessly and she nodded.

"Um...wow. What happened? Are you okay?" I asked, concern overriding every other feeling I had.

"Yea...I'm fine. I just...it's been two months and I...I wish I had some way to tell you when I found out I was pregnant but I didn't and with everything else going on I was so stressed...and then I fell down the stairs...it was messed up and by the time I got to the hospital it was too late and the baby had already died," she quickly explained. I nodded and took another step closer and when she didn't move, I pulled her into a hug.

"This doesn't change anything Britt...but I'm sorry you had to go through that alone."

I held her tightly and felt her tears soak into my shirt. It only made me more intent on making it up to her. I wasn't there for her when she needed me and I felt like a complete asshole.

"O-okay. Thank y-you," she sobbed.

"Let it out...I'm here."

And she did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys! I know I hardly ever say this but I don't want to take away from the reading experience. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't see Brittany again before school. I wasn't worried though, because we had agreed to give each other a chance. Even though I was the only one in need of that chance Brittany had asked for one too and so I was giving her a chance. Quinn kept asking me what happened outside, because she had finally listened to me and stayed inside. I told her everything was fine, without any more information so that she could later use that against me. I'd noticed that I was pulling away from Quinn a little to keep myself defended, so that she couldn't hurt me too much when school started.<p>

But then the day came and I made my way into the hallways of McKinley High, and Quinn fell into step next to me. Everyone was staring at us and it got even worse when Puck joined us. They were flanking me, making sure that everyone knew that I was with them and that they wouldn't bully me. I was surprised, shocked and most of all extremely grateful.

I kept my face straight as though we'd practiced this a million times and even glared at some of the people who used to bully me. It was so good to see the looks on their faces that I had a hard time keeping my face straight. I wanted to smile.

"You look like Satan like that," Puck muttered. "Even I get chills from that ice cold glare."

"That's a good thing Puck, let her show them they should be afraid of her instead of the other way around." Quinn stopped at my locker and gestured for me to put my books in there. "Don't carry around every book you own ever again okay? Just take out what you need because you have enough time to do that between classes."

"Oh...okay," I said. I crammed my books in my unused locker and slammed the door closed. Some people jumped. "Perfect."

"Have you seen Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"Who's Brittany? Is that the chick you met on your trip?"

"I haven't seen Brittany the past couple of days," I said to Quinn, before I turned to Puck. "And yes, Brittany is the girl I met on my trip. Have some respect okay? She's very sweet."

"Okay," Puck held up his hands at my snappy tone of voice and smiled at me. "I can't wait to meet her."

"San, I know this is our last year but we've been talking about joining Glee club. At first, coach Sue wanted me to join to sabotage it but because it was just me, it was kind of impossible. But now that she's finally let go of that anger and stuff, I want to see what it's like."

"Quinn, that's going to get you slushied every day!" I said. She shrugged and I sighed. "If you want to join, I won't stop you."

"Would you join too?" she asked.

"Ah, please?" Puck added.

I looked from one to the other and back. Then I shrugged. Who cared if I got bullied another year? At least I wasn't alone. "Sure."

* * *

><p>As it turned out it was pretty easy to join Glee club. All you had to do was sing a couple of lines of a song, and Mr. Schuester let you join.<p>

Quinn and I sang together while Puck decided to go in alone. Mr. Schuester made things pretty easy and I think that we were going to understand why after school, which is when Glee would come together for the first time. I knew that Rachel Berry, and some of the other kids that I hardly knew were in Glee. But I also knew that I just didn't care any more. I wanted to have fun and if that meant being bullied for being in Glee I was fine with that.

"I'm kinda excited for Glee," Quinn said with a grin. "And the fact that we get to see Rachel's face when she realizes that we joined."

"And another one for the other team," Puck muttered. Quinn blushed and I smiled at her while I punched Puck on his arm.

"Shut up," I said. He chuckled and pulled Quinn in a hug and I could see why everyone thought that these two were together for the first time since I met them. According to the rumors they had been dating for years but when I met them it was clear to me that they weren't. Now though, with their public displays of affection, I could see how people would think them to be dating.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"This kind of thing is what brings those rumors around," I said with a shrug.

"I know, we do this on purpose," Quinn muttered. "And also, I think of him as a brother so this...isn't as bad."

Puck laughed and kissed Quinn's head and I chuckled.

"Hey, is that Brittany? I've never seen that girl before," Puck said looking over Quinn's head. I looked up and noticed Brittany walking toward us looking lost. She probably didn't even see us standing here.

"Britt!"

She looked up and smiled so brightly it lit the entire hallway and then made her way over to us.

"I'm so glad I found someone I know!" she said and then hugged me tightly. I smiled and patted her back.

"What's wrong?" I asked and I pulled back to look at her.

She shrugged. "I can't find anything here and they told me that I needed to be at the office to get my schedule. I've been looking for an hour," she said.

I bit my lip and looked at Quinn, who shrugged. "Let's go get your schedule, okay? And then we can drop you off at your next class."

"Awesome, thanks!"

* * *

><p>As it turned out Brittany had been walking around for an hour and passed the office a couple of times. But she just hadn't noticed.<p>

We got her schedule for the next couple of weeks and I brought her to her next class.

"I'll come pick you up later okay?"

"Okay."

As I made my way to my own class, which I was much too late for now, I couldn't help but feel good about what I just did. She had been open to my suggestions and made me feel like she'd been honest and serious about giving me a chance. Even though I hadn't seen her before school I think that I'd just made a step in the right direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I got through the first day with Santana's help but when school was done, she hung around and I wondered what she was going to do. So I followed her to her locker and waited until she turned around. What I hadn't expected was her being startled by me.<p>

"Oops, sorry," I said with a smile.

She took a deep breath and smiled back. "Don't worry about it. What's up?"

"What are you doing after school?" I asked.

"I'm in Glee club, so I'm just waiting for it to start," she said. "Hey, why don't you join too? You're an awesome dancer and I think Mike would love to have someone to talk to."

I blinked and shrugged. "I could always try. Aren't those clubs hard to get into?" I asked.

"No, this one is super easy. I mean, all you have to do is show some of what you can do, and Mr. Schue will let you join no questions asked."

"Perfect," I said with a grin. "I'll try out."

So we waited together, and after a couple of minutes Quinn and her friend joined us, who turned out to be Noah Puckerman, but he liked to be called Puck because he thought that was awesome. And because he hated the name Noah. He didn't seem to care much when I called him Noah instead of Puck though, at least he didn't say anything about it.

"Okay, it's time," Puck said, checking his watch. "Let's go girls."

* * *

><p>Glee was fun. I got to dance and as it turned out Mike really did enjoy someone he could talk to about his dance. His girlfriend was Tina, who I'd met on my first day so that was nice. Mr. Schuester talked about Nationals this year and something about starting with Sectionals, and then he put Mike and me to the task of choreographing dances for the songs we were going to sing.<p>

"We still have to figure out a set list for it, but we are going to rock Sectionals!"

"Mr. Schue, if I may," Rachel Berry said, and Mr. Schuester moved aside. I could hear everyone sighing and I looked at Rachel, trying to catch what she was saying but somehow, I didn't hear a word she said. When she walked back to her chair I looked at Santana, who was next to me, and I could see her glaring in Rachel's direction. That didn't look good.

So I put my hand on her thigh and she looked up at me, her gaze softening right away and I smiled at her.

"She gets on my nerve so bad," she whispered.

"She's not worth losing years of your life...or getting wrinkles," I whispered back to her. She chuckled and I smiled again, and I kept my hand on her thigh for the rest of the time in Glee.

When Glee was over Santana stood and turned to look at Puck and Quinn who were really close together, whispering something.

"Are they together?" I asked.

Santana shrugged. "They want everyone to think they are."

"Do you want to go out with me for ice cream?"

She looked at me for a moment and I felt like I had just blurted out that I wanted to do more than just eat ice cream. And then she nodded.

"I'd love to," she smiled. And that was that. She didn't bother telling her friends but pulled me out of the choir room quickly.

I was already looking forward to spending even more time together with Santana.

I'd missed too much of her and I didn't want that to happen ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brittany's POV**

* * *

><p>Since I didn't know any place where we could eat ice cream, Santana followed me home in her car so that I could put my car in the garage.<p>

Then I climbed into her car. It still smelled like new and it smelled a lot like Santana and I loved it.

"I love your car," I said. She smiled and pulled away from the curb.

"Me too. If you want to change the music you can connect your phone to it...or iPod or whatever."

"Really? That's so awesome!" I played a little with the radio, and connected my phone to it and played a couple of my songs. The sound was so good and I loved hearing my favorite songs played over the radio so I turned up the volume and sang along. Santana joined me and even though I wanted to stop and stare I didn't. I was very proud of myself for keeping my composure but she had the best voice I'd ever heard and I wanted to listen to her all the time.

When we arrived at the ice cream parlor I felt sad that she would stop singing but I already looked forward to the way back.

"Let's go!" she said with a smirk and I got out of the car and followed her inside the parlor. It wasn't very busy so we were next in line. When it was our turn I ordered a cone with three scoops and Santana one with two, and then she quickly paid for them before I had the chance to get my money out of my pocket. "I still owe you for that Disney day."

"No way! Next time I'm paying," I said as I looked at my ice cream cone. "This looks so perfect I kinda don't wanna eat it...almost." She chuckled while I licked the sides of my cone.

We ate while we talked, or maybe we talked while we ate our ice cream. In just a couple of sentences I got to know more about Santana and her new found friendship with Quinn and Puck. It was pretty cool that she made new friends after years of people bullying her. And I was just glad that I knew a couple of people now, people I wouldn't mind hanging out with.

"You're my favorite person," I said, surprising myself and Santana. I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but now that I had I was glad because the smile on Santana's face was priceless.

"Thanks, you're my favorite person too," she said, winking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up but I smiled nonetheless because it made me feel happy inside.

* * *

><p>She dropped me off at my place and I couldn't help but smile brightly as I walked into the kitchen where I knew my mother was. She was still organizing everything and I had promised I'd help her after school but I had forgotten all about it.<p>

"Hey sweetie...where've you been?" she asked the moment she saw me.

"I joined Glee club and afterwards I went and got ice cream with a friend," I told her. I got a bottle of water out of the fridge and drank half of it in one go before I put it down. "Do you still need help?"

"No I'm almost done here," she said with a smile. "Do you have any homework?"

"Nope," I said, popping my P. "Most of the classes started with where they were last year, just to get you back to school you know? And the only homework I have is dance, so it's cool."

"Dance?"

"It's for Glee. Mr. Schuester is the Glee teacher and he asked me and another boy to choreograph the songs for the competition."

"That's great Britt!" Mom smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile back. I was pretty proud of it. "What about that friend? Is she nice?"

"Yea, she is. But I already knew her," I said. I knew that she would find out anyway and I never wanted to keep anything from her. "You know the girl I spent so much time with at the beach? She lives here and I found out a couple of days ago at the party I went to. We talked...you know? I told her about the stuff...um..." my throat closed up thinking about the miscarriage again and mom nodded as she made her way over to me and pulled me against her. "She felt really bad, for the way she left things between us and she wants to make it up to me. So I am giving her that chance but honestly, I just..."

"You like her enough to forgive her for it," mom said and I nodded. "Well, I'm glad that things are okay and they aren't as bad as you thought they were. Now you can relax, make new friends and just enjoy the last year of high school...right?"

"Yes...yes I can."

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When I got home I didn't bother stopping by my mother. Even though she had asked me to stop by to tell her about my first day of school I didn't feel like the uncomfortable silences that would happen and the awkward, broken conversation.<p>

I had begged them to let me move into the guest house over the summer so that I could do whatever I wanted without them watching my every move. It was really basic, with just a small kitchen and two bedrooms, a living room and a bathroom with a bathtub, but because my parents were never home because they were either working or on business trips, there was never anyone who stayed there.

And for the first time I felt like I could just relax without my parents telling me to clean something or ignoring me. It felt much better like this.

Even the mattresses were better in the guest house than what I had, so I was set for the next year.

I turned on the TV and sat down on the couch just as my phone rang.

Quinn.

"So you disappeared and you don't even send me a text?"

I chuckled. "Britt asked me out for ice cream. You were busy play acting with Puck so I didn't think you'd mind."

"I'm on my way to you right now," she said and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Santana, be ready!"

She hung up on me before I could say anything and so I went back to watching TV. I was as ready as I was ever going to be for Quinn in this kind of mood.

* * *

><p>Before Quinn, I didn't really mind not having friends at much. But now that Quinn was my friend and I knew what it was like to be alone, I didn't want to trade it for the world.<p>

She walked in without knocking but she'd done that ever since I moved into the guest house and I didn't mind.

"Honestly, I just wanted to hang out. I'm not even going to ask you about your date with Brittany," she said as she sank down on the couch next to me.

"It wasn't a date," I said.

"Oh, sure it was. Ice cream, just the two of you. It was a date," she winked at me. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you like her that much."

"I don't care about that," I rolled my eyes. "I like her, I'm not denying that. But I don't think Britt would ask me out on a date so soon after I told her I fucked another chick."

"She didn't seem to be bothered by that long," Quinn muttered.

"She's a happy-go-lucky person. She wouldn't let that be the reason for long to keep me at a distance. But I did fuck up and I need to make up for that."

"Sure...okay. Let's just...what the fuck are you even watching?" she asked me. I looked at the screen and shrugged.

"Don't even know." She chuckled and started changing the channel. She stopped at one of those reality shows and both of us were silent for a while. I was trying to figure out what the show was about while she was completely into what was happening.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled though my contact list. I still didn't have Brittany's number. I needed to fix that.

Brittany was on my mind almost all the time and while I watched the show, I thought about Brittany. She was so sweet and innocent. It was awesome to be around her, she made me feel good about myself. It was different with Quinn. She made me feel good about myself too, but I didn't like her like that and I didn't want to be the best for her. Brittany though, made me want to be better. And making Brittany smile made me feel proud.

"Stop thinking about her."

I looked up and realized I'd been smiling. I bit my lip. "Sheesh, you were watching that stupid show."

"I was. Until I saw you grinning like a fool. You really like her don't you?"

"I just said that."

"No but I mean...really, really like her? You're not falling in love right?"

I shrugged but the question made me thinking. Was I falling in love?


	9. Chapter 9

**Short. But...moving the story along and I want to finish this sometime between now really soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I spent my time with Quinn and Brittany, though I wish I was alone with Brittany most of the time.<p>

The fact that I still hadn't figured out my feelings for Brittany made me want to tell Quinn to fuck off and go spend some time with someone else but I didn't, because I needed her. Brittany was sweet, and she enjoyed spending time with Quinn too so I let things happen. At least for the next little while.

It had already been five weeks.

And I really wanted to know if there was something...if it was still there.

I wasn't talking about sex, but we had connected when I was on vacation and I wanted to see if that was still there.

* * *

><p>"Where's Britt?"<p>

I looked up at Quinn and shrugged.

"I thought she was with you."

"No...but...seriously. Where is she then?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "It's not like I'm her guardian."

"San?"

"What?"

Quinn turned me back around toward her and she looked at me sternly. "What is wrong with you?"

She stared at me and I looked down at my hands. She was right, I was kind of off. I felt like I hadn't been able to sleep and there was no one around to tell me how to cure insomnia. My parents weren't even at the house most of the time, and though I didn't miss them I kind of needed them sometimes. But they weren't there. And then there was the thing with Brittany.

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" she asked.

She wasn't letting this go. "I can't sleep."

"Oh." I think she was disappointed that it wasn't anything bigger but I wouldn't tell her about Brittany and my feelings for her until I told Brittany or found out for sure. I took a moment to just enjoy her disappointment before I smile.

"I know you thought that something else was bothering me, but I'm serious. There is just so much...and I don't know how I can find a way to sleep because nothing seems to help."

"Maybe you should figure out what the problems underneath are."

"Like what? I'm not having any problems."

Quinn laughed and I waited until she was done before I stood to my feet and walked away. I had to do something and I knew just the thing.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Sandy Ryerson still sold weed under the bleachers and as it turned out, he was going to do that for a long time still.<p>

I knew that Puck had rolling papers and I texted him to meet me. The moment he got there he grinned at me, held out his hand and started rolling for me. He rolled two joints out of the packet and handed them to me.

"Thanks Puck."

"I thought everything was going just great with you but apparently, you're not okay. So...wanna talk about it or you just wanna get high and fuck up school?" he asked.

The thing is, I liked Puck. He was a friend to me even when I felt like Quinn and even Brittany couldn't be that for me. He understood that I was different and he still treated me like a girl, and that was what made me feel even better around him.

"I think I fell in love with Britt..."

"So?"

"So? I...things are different now that she's here. If she hadn't been here I would've forgotten about her you know?"

Puck laughed and I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that I was lying because I couldn't forget a girl like that and I guess that he was right. Brittany wasn't the girl that could easily be forgotten and she was here, so there was no way I could know what would've happened. Hell, maybe I would've found a way to contact her.

"Get high, but don't do it here, okay? Do it after school or something. You need this to get outta here," he said, pointing to the joints. "And if you need more, just call me I have everything ready."

* * *

><p>After school, I ditched Quinn and Brittany and went home.<p>

At first I smoked half of the joint and then went about my homework but when it kicked in, I couldn't think straight.

I was actually tired for the first time in a couple of weeks...tired enough to sleep.

And so I slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I had been watching Santana for the past couple of weeks.<p>

And what I saw, I didn't like.

She looked like she was messing with something but I couldn't catch her in the act. Her eyes were almost always blood shot and she looked tired. It took me a while to understand that something was happening so by the time I was sure that I needed to talk to her, two weeks had passed.

The last time we'd been alone was when we went out for ice cream and that was almost two months ago.

So when she left school early again I was nervous and frustrated with her. What was she doing? I sat through my last class and then hurried to her place.

Her parents weren't home again and I began to see how lonely her life had been before she became friends with Puck and Quinn and I felt bad for the way I'd been treating her.

I'd been distant the past couple of weeks because I didn't know what I felt for her anymore. Things had changed so much in the time that I'd been here and her behavior lately was making me even more confused.

After I knocked on her door and she didn't answer I walked in. I knew that we weren't as close as she was with Quinn but I was worried. And so when I walked in and saw her fast asleep on the couch with the joint in an ashtray, I closed my eyes. Why?

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch next to her and felt like I was high just from sitting there.<p>

She slept long and deep and not even the TV woke her.

But then after another two hours, she stirred and woke up. She looked around confused and looked for the remote.

"Looking for this?" I asked, holding up the remote.

She practically jumped from the couch and I lifted one eyebrow. "Britt. What the fuck?"

"I was worried. I see that it was right to be worried. What the fuck Santana, joints? Is that what you've been doing these past weeks?"

She hummed and I had to appreciate her being honest.

"I couldn't sleep."

"And you didn't think to fix the problems that caused that?"

"Eh, fixing something like this is overrated. I mean whatever."

She sat up and walked into the kitchen. When she returned she carried two bottles of water and threw one to me. Luckily I'd been watching her and I caught it. She actually drank most of the water in one go and breathed in deeply.

"Do you smoke inside or something?"

"No. I do it outside but the joint is pretty strong. Are you gonna keep grilling me about this? Because I'm so not in the mood for that, so you can either go or just hang out with me or something."

I gritted my teeth and then stood to my feet.

"I've been wondering about my feelings for you. You know I wanted to come here every day and just hang out but you were so distant I thought that you had enough of me. Up until now I had been thinking of a way to ask you out so that I...could find out what I felt. I'm done with you, Santana. You've been treating me like crap and I'm done."

She stared at me in shock and I stood there for a moment, just watching her. When she didn't say anything I started to move but even high, she was quick. She pulled me toward her and kissed me. It was a hard kiss and nothing like how she'd been before.

"I've been fucking dealing with my feelings for you. I fell in love with you, there's no way around it but we've never been alone for me to tell you and then you come here and you talk shit to me, while I'm high. Fuck. You wanna be done with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think? I really need your feedback!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Things are going to really be wrapping up soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at Santana as she looked at me like I was the only thing in the world that she cared about.<p>

It made me feel special but also made me feel like there was something happening.

"Why didn't you come to me?" I asked.

She shrugged and backed away. It was like she was pulling back and it made me want to pull her back but I needed to let her do her thing.

"I wasn't even sure how I felt until just now. I wanted to ask you out but...fuck, I don't know okay? I'm not really sure what even happened just now." She bit her lower lip and looked at me. "I really like you but I'm not the kind of person who just tells people how I'm feeling."

"I know but we already talked about all kinds of things," I said frowning at her.

"Yea, but honestly, that's different. This is real life Britt, and that was like...it was like a fantasy and it was perfect. Until that last day when I fucked up."

"Things were gonna end anyway there was no right way to do it."

"Yea there was and how I ended this wasn't the right way."

"Okay. Maybe it wasn't but we agreed to let that go and try to be friends. And then this happens."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. She stared at me for a moment and then she smiled. "Britt...I really like you. Do um...do you wanna go out on a date with me?"

* * *

><p>It was like in a dream.<p>

She looked like she was about to panic and I cleared my throat and nodded my head quickly.

"Yes, yes please."

"Oh!" she sighed relieved that I finally said something and then she smiled so brightly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine!" She grinned and then swallowed nervously. "I just thought that it might have been a weird time to ask and I don't know."

"It was a weird time but everything about us is different so I don't really care."

"I want to do this right Britt...dating, I mean. I want to go slow and do it right this time," she said softly.

"Me too..."

"So...what about Friday? Are you...free?"

"Yes. I mean, I am."

"Perfect!" She smiled again. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Perfect." I smiled brightly at her and she took a deep breath. "I should go. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yep," she said, popping her P. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The first thing I did when I got in my car was call Quinn.<p>

"So I found out what happened."

"Um...what do you mean?"

"I mean I found out what was going on with Santana."

"Oh! Tell me all about it," she said quickly. There was some shuffling in the background and then there was silence.

"Well...can I come over right now? It might be easier and I'm still parked in front of her house."

"Sure...I'll see you soon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was nervous the next day for school.<p>

Seeing Brittany after having told her how I felt was something that made me want to take extra care of how I looked and I was still trying to figure out what I wanted to do with her on our date.

Our first date.

I smiled as I parked into the lot of the school and I quickly made my way inside toward my locker. School was something that I had to do but it was also something that I liked and that was not something that anyone ever knew. I wasn't about to shout it off the roof tops.

"San!"

When I turned around toward Quinn she was smiling so brightly it confused me.

"What?"

"I heard that you asked Britt out and she said yes!"

I closed my eyes and then nodded my head. "Yea, I did and she did."

"That's awesome." She looked excited about it and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a date."

"Exactly!"

She waited until I was ready and had put my books in my locker and then pulled me with her toward the class room we had our first class in. I didn't see Britt but that happened a lot so I wasn't that shocking. But I was looking forward to seeing her even more now that we were going on a date and it was pretty exciting to wait and then see her later.

* * *

><p>Seeing Britt was indeed very exciting and I could feel myself blushing as we kept stealing glances. It wasn't very sneaky though because I could see Quinn staring at us.<p>

Puck soon joined us and Quinn and Puck started talking while Brittany and I just sat there listening to them.

"My mom asked if you could come over for dinner," Puck told Quinn.

"For what?"

"She already invited Rachel...so I have no idea."

"Maybe she wants to see if you guys are really dating," Britt said and I bit my lip not to smile.

"She knows we're not dating...but why invite Rachel?"

* * *

><p>The next day everything about Quinn and Puck's situation became clear.<p>

As it turned out Mrs. Puckerman just wanted to ask both Quinn and Rachel something and because Puck had been a hardass about it she hadn't told him what it was about. From what I understood of it it wasn't even that big but making it big seemed to help get Puck to do whatever she wanted.

But what I hadn't expected was Quinn and Rachel coming to school together, holding hands. Puck hadn't told me about that.

* * *

><p>Through the week I kept an eye on the two lovebirds because as it seemed, they looked like they had decided to be together but Quinn didn't say anything about it. So, I had to be sneaky and follow them during school. Britt joined me and together we found out that yes, they were together and yes, they kept sucking face while we were standing there watching them.<p>

* * *

><p>When Friday came around, school went by too fast and the afternoon too slow.<p>

I wondered for a moment, how Britt saw me and what I needed to do to keep up that image.

But then I realized. I wanted to be me, all of me without hiding and so I did what I could to make myself beautiful.

It took me a while, and by the time I was wearing my favorite jeans with my favorite tank top, my clothes were strewn around the room.

I didn't bother to clean it up but when it was finally time to go, I just left everything as it was and made my way over to Britt's place.

Nerves were rushing through my body but that didn't stop me from smiling. This kind of nerves, I liked. This were first time butterflies, and I always enjoyed those.

When Britt opened the door with a smile, I grinned at her and then looked at her.

She was wearing almost exactly the same as I was, jeans and a tank top. It was pretty funny to see how we had the same taste but she was way too beautiful.

"You look...amazing."


	11. Chapter 11

**Date night. Last chapter too. I can't get into it anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was glad that I chose casual after I saw what Santana was wearing and it looked like she felt the same way.<p>

"You look pretty awesome too," I said looking her up and down.

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, expecting her to walk ahead of but me when I turned around she was still standing there. She held out her hand and I smiled as I took it, and she led me to her car. She even opened the door for for me, and I grinned at her as I got into her car.

When she sat down, and started the engine, she turned to me and smiled. "I might have thought that it was easy to think of something to do, but even after hanging out for a couple of months this was pretty hard. So I think that if you know something you want to do you can tell me and we can do that...but first we have dinner."

"Dinner sounds good."

* * *

><p>She had gotten us a table at Breadstix. Considering I'd never been there I was excited and especially when she told me that the breadsticks were free and you could eat all you wanted. Apparently, she loved breadsticks just as much as me because we ate more of them then of our dinner.<p>

"So what did you have planned?" I asked.

Santana looked up and shrugged. "I thought it would be cool to go to the park...there's something like an open air viewing of this movie tonight."

"Sounds good, what movie is it?"

"I don't remember. But I know it's in like...an hour so we kind of have to hurry up," she said.

"We don't have to be there for the start...we can take it easy right?"

"We could if you don't mind missing the start," she shrugged and took another bite of her dinner.

"I don't mind," I said.

She smiled and I smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>Turned out the movie was already halfway done when we got there but that didn't matter. I'd seen this movie a thousand times before and I think that Santana had too because she was talking along with it.<p>

"Titanic was one of my favorites when I was younger, I watched it all the time." Santana smirked and nodded.

"Me too."

We watched as the boat hit the iceberg in silence and Santana leaned in close after Jack and Rose got on deck.

"I've always wanted to have a moment like theirs."

"Like how they love each other? Or that moment in the car?"

She was silent for a moment and I kept my eyes on the screen. "Both, I guess."

"Maybe you will sometimes..."

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I had tried thinking of something that Britt liked and as it turned out it was pretty easy. The outside viewing of this movie was one of the first things I thought would work, and it did. And no, I don't mean work as in get in her pants, but she would have to want more than one date with me and if the date sucked why would she?<p>

As we made our way to the car after he movie had ended, Britt was skipping and I knew I'd done something right.

"So...was this okay?"

She stopped and turned me to face her with so much ease it was shocking. "You did everything right. Dinner and a movie!"

"It was kind of last minute," I said.

"What?"

"The movie. I had so many ideas in my head but none of them sounded okay for tonight."

"Well, you can use some of them on our next date then." Britt smiled and it made me feel better about tonight. Much better.

"Let's get to the car," I said.

We got to the car and after we were both safely inside, I locked the doors and started the engine.

"Locking the doors?"

"There are just some perverts out there and I want to be safe," I said. "Better safe than sorry right?"

"Yea," Britt smiled and I pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>When I got to her house she was leaning against the window but she wasn't sleeping yet because the moment I stopped she sat up.<p>

"Oh...did I fall asleep?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. Hey, thanks for this awesome date. We should do it again sometime," she said.

"Yea," I smirked and then got out of the car. I walked around the car but she was faster than I was and got out of the car.

"I don't like you acting like a gentleman because I know what the reasons behind them are. So don't worry okay?"

It was strange because she was the only person who'd ever said that but it felt so good to not have to worry about that kind of thing with her. I was just as much a girl as she was and she made that so clear.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

We made our way to her front door and she turned to smile at me.

"So...good night," she said.

"Good night," I said. I leaned forward to peck her on the cheek but she had other plans and she turned her head at the last moment, making it so that we were actually kissing again. Her kisses were my favorite.

"I can't have you not kissing me, San," she said against my lips. "It's a date, remember?"

I smiled into the kiss and I pulled her closer, causing her to moan a little into the kiss. I was just lucky she wouldn't be able to feel how hard I was for her because of the shorts I was wearing.

"Good night," I said when I pulled back again.

"Good night."

* * *

><p>It wasn't like we didn't have any time to do everything that I'd thought of on that first date.<p>

It was just that we were too busy doing...other things to really care about those ideas.

But sometimes I thought about them and tried to find a date to do them. And then Britt would walk in and I would forget about that all over again.

Life, as I knew it, had changed the moment that I met her and I was so grateful for that.

I was happy for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this is so short and that this is the end but...really? I hadn't even planned on going past that last chapter of Santana's trip. <strong>


End file.
